Chikane Iba
Chikane Iba (射場千鉄, Iba Chikane) is a retired Shinigami and a former Lieutenant of the 3rd Division, while Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi was the Captain over 100 years ago. She is the mother of Tetsuzaemon Iba. Appearance 100 years ago, Chikane had gray eyes and thin eyebrows. She had dark purple hair, with a large gray streak running along the top left side of her head, and wore the regular Shihakushō. Currently, Chikane's hair has become mostly gray, with a single streak of her original purple hair remaining. Her wrinkles have also become more pronounced, due to her age. Personality History Over 100 years ago, Chikane served as the Lieutenant of the 3rd Division. At some point during or before her tenure as Lieutenant, she gave birth to Tetsuzaemon Iba. Also, some time after becoming a Lieutenant, she founded the Shinigami Women's Association. Plot Powers & Abilities Kidō Expert: Due to her Zanpakutō's nature, Chikane became a specialist in the use of Kidō. She was able to perform 70 level spells, such as Sōren Sōkatsui and Gochūtekkan. Hohō Practioner: Chikane has showed some skill in Shunpo, using it to appear behind Arturo Plateado after Jin'emon Kotsubaki immobilized him. High Spiritual Power: Being a Lieutenant of the Gotei 13, Chikane boasts a high level of spiritual energy. Zanpakutō Tokumaru (徳丸, The Virtuous One): It's a simple katana with an oval bronze guard and the handle wrapped in light green cloth. *'Shikai': It is triggered by the phrase "Bring Over" (呼び寄せる, Yobiyoseru). When activated, Tokumaru glows bright blue, before it changes into a brown-colored gourd wrapped in light green cloth. Some of the cloth passes over Chikane's right shoulder and under her left armpit, allowing for an easier transportation. The kanji for Tokumaru are inscribed on the gourd, "徳" being on the upper part of the gourd and "丸" on the lower part, both separated by the cloth that is wrapped around the middle of the gourd. In this state, Tokumaru is nearly half of Chikane's size. : Shikai Special Ability: In this form, Tokumaru absorbs the Reiatsu of an opponent's attack by the opening of the gourd, may it be the result of a Zanpakutō technique, a Kidō spell or even a Hollow/Arrancar's Cero. As Tokumaru absorbs the attack, an energy outline surrounds the gourd, its color being the same color of the absorbed attack. Tokumaru stores the attack and converts the absorbed energy into Chikane's frequency, so that she can use it later. When the energy outline surrounding Tokumaru turns light blue, the energy conversion is complete. From there, Chikane can use the energy inside Tokumaru to perform Kidō spells, firing them from the gourd's opening. She can't use the stored energy in any other way. Another flaw of Tokumaru, as noted by Arturo Plateado, is that there's a maximum amount of energy that Tokumaru can absorb. If an opponent fires an attack that is strong enough to fill the gourd and forces Tokumaru to continue to absorb it, the gourd will start to crack until it breaks apart, rending Tokumaru useless. *'Bankai': Not yet achieved. : Trivia Quotes References Category:Female Category:Shinigami Category:Characters Category:Former Shinigami Lieutenants Category:Gotei 13 Category:3rd Division Category:Retired Shinigami